Le secret d'Hermione
by Santana05
Summary: Hum que faire quand on est découverte ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Note(s) de l'auteur:**_

_**ATTENTION FEMSLAH Donc homophobes passaient votre chemin**_

_**Voldie est mort par harry mais il y a toujours un peu de mangemort qui traine..**_

**Chapitre 1 : ****Réaction et décision **

**Côté d'Hermione : **

Mais qu'est qui m'a pris de faire ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Tout simplement parce que elle a un sourire d'ange, des cheveux si doux qu'on dirait de la soie et des yeux bleus océan dont je ne voulais plus sortir. Je voudrai tellement ressentir ses lèvres sur ma bouche, cette douceur comme une plume d'ange qui est venue me caresser les lèvres. Je me dirige vers la grande salle car c'est l'heure de prendre le dîner, je la vois de loin avec ses cheveux flamboyant mais je remarque qu'elle est absente ça doit être à cause de ce baiser et tiens voilà son petit-ami Seamus qui la prend par la taille et l'emmène dans la grande salle. Finalement je n'ai pas faim il m'a coupé l'appétit, et puis de toute façon je dois aller voir Dumbledore, j'aurai dû le faire depuis longtemps, mais il a fallu qu'elle déclenche tout ce dont j'avais peur et de toute façon je ne suis plus à ma place ici.

**Du côté de Ginny : **

Je suis resté ici pendant près d'une heure dans cette salle de classe a pensé à ce que Hermione avait fait. Mais qu'est qui lui à prit ? Elle a dû faire une surdose de devoirs pour être dans cet état à moins, qu'elle soit sincère et honnête. Et je fais quoi-moi si je la vois ? Si je l'ignore on va me demander ce qui s'est passé et je n'ai pas envie que les autres sache que ma meilleure amie m'a embrassée surtout qu'Hermione m'a demandée de gardé le secret et je vais respect cette promesse. J'ai trouvé, j'ai qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé que c'était juste un mauvais rêve, oui c'est ça.  
>Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois les nuages noirs recouvrit les étoiles qui d'habitude sont éblouissantes, le vent fait soufflé le haut des arbres de la forêt interdite, la nuit commence mal comme ma soirée avec Seamus. Je devrais aller manger sinon Seamus va s'inquiéter. Je me dirige d'un pas absent vers la grande salle, je pense à Hermione je devrais mettre les choses au point avec elle. J'arrive devant les portes de la grande salle et je sens un bras qui me tient par les hanches et qui m'amène vers la grande salle, je sais que c'est Seamus y a que lui qu'il le fait. Seamus et moi on s'assoit à la table des Griffondor en face d'Harry et Ron.<br>Ron mange toujours comme un porc et Seamus qui essaye de parler avec lui mais il ne fait que se recevoir des bouts nourritures en pleine face, tandis qu'Harry me regarde bizarre.  
>«-Quoi ? Qu'est qui y a Harry ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?<br>-Ben, tu te rappelles pas notre plan pour Hermione ?  
>-Heu... oui c'est juste que j'ai la tête ailleurs.<br>-Alors ?  
>-Alors quoi?<br>-Le plan comment ça s'est passé ? Comment elle a réagi et elle a ta dit pourquoi elle agissait comment ça depuis la rentrée ?  
>-Enfin oui et non. Elle m'a dit que c'était juste pour ne pas penser à quelque chose et qu'elle vous le dira elle-même et que je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Tu connais Hermione vaut mieux respecter ses consignes sinon je suis bonne à aller au cimetière. Et pas la peine de me faire ses yeux doux, tu sais très bien que ça marche plus je suis immunisé contre toi.» Dis-je en riant et en voyant la mine déconfite d'Harry qui voyait sa plus belle ruse échoué.<br>Je me demande où est Hermione je ne l'ai plus vu depuis cet incident, je pensais qu'elle serait ici mais, elle doit être dans sa chambre où soit elle est encore et toujours à la bibliothèque.

**Côté d'Hermione : **

Les couloirs sont déserts à cette heure, je suis seule avec moi-même enfin presque vu que Miss Teigne est derrière moi elle me suit à la trace, elle doit penser que je vais faire un mauvais coup et elle doit attendre un mauvais pas. Je me dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore quand je percutai le professeur McGonagall qui me fit tomber en arrière.  
>«-Désolé Miss Granger, je ne vous avez pas vu. S'excusa McGonagall.<br>-C'est pas grave, et de toute façon je ne vous avez pas vu aussi. Dis-je en me relevant avec l'aide de McGonagall.  
>-Qua faites-vous là ? Vous ne devrez pas être dans la grande salle avec les autres en train de manger ? Demanda McGonagall.<br>-Non, je n'ai pas très faim et puis je voudrai voir Dumbledore.  
>-Pourquoi vous voulez le voir ?<br>-J'ai une demande à lui faire en privé.  
>Le professeur McGonagall allait partir quand je me suis rappelé que je n'avais pas le mot de passe.<br>-Professeur, vous pouvez accompagner car je n'ai pas le mot de passe.  
>-Oui, bien sûr.<br>-Merci professeur.  
>Nous partîmes vers le bureau de Dumbledore.<br>-J'espère Miss que votre discussion avec le directeur ne soit pas trop grave.  
>-Non, juste un changement.<br>-Comment cela ? Soyez plus explicite Miss.  
>-Vous le saurez en temps et en heure professeur. Répondis-je d'un ton assez dur.<br>-Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser là et le mot de passe est langue de feu, bonne nuit et à demain pour mon cours Miss.  
>-Bonne nuit et à demain Professeur. Menti-je »<br>Je savais que c'était ma dernière nuit dans ce merveilleux château, la dernière fois que je voyais ses fantômes, ses tableaux, mes professeurs, mes amis et surtout ma Ginny.  
>Je prononçai le mot de passe ce qui eut pour effet de bouger la gargouille et laissa place à cet escalier.<br>Je frappe pour la dernière fois cette porte, j'entends distinctement entrer. J'ouvre la porte, je suis toujours médusé par ses tableaux, par ses objets invraisemblables, par ce Phénix et surtout par rapport à ce sorcier qui se trouve derrière ce magnifique bureau. Ce sorcier a vécu pendant les deux grandes guerres, il a dû voir des choses abominables mais il a toujours cet air malicieux dans ces yeux c'est la seule chose qui n'a pas changé sinon on dirait qu'il est plus vieux que d'habitude comme si c'est ses deux guerres l'avait épuisé.  
>«-Tiens Miss Granger que vaut se plaisir de vous voir dans mon bureau ?<br>-Voilà, je voudrai vous demander si je pouvais faire une scolarité normale sans magie et redevenir une simple moldue, je ne veux plus avoir affaires à ce monde, je voudrai faire des études moldue et être au pré de mes parents car ils me manquent.  
>-Mais pourquoi vous voulez faire des études moldue ? Vous avez des problèmes avec des élèves ou un ou une élève en particulier ? Demanda Dumbledore abasourdi par cette révélation.<br>-Je voulais dit mes parents me manquent et non je n'ai pas de problèmes avec mes camarades.  
>-Mais, nous pouvons leur installait une chambre dans une partie du château. Allons, Hermione vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, vous êtes la meilleure de votre génération, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas je pourrai peut-être où aidée !<br>-Non, je pense que mes parents ne voudrait pas à cause de leurs travaille, tout va bien pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je veux juste changé d'environnement, changé d'air et changé ce que je suis ! Crie-je.  
>-Si, c'est votre choix alors je l'accepte avec regret car, j'ai perdu ma meilleure élève et ma meilleure combattante. Sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans cette école, vous pouvez changer d'environnement comme vous dites, mais vous ne pourrez jamais changer ce que vous êtes réellement. Quand voulez-vous parti ?<br>-Ce soir, mes valises seront prêtes à l'heure que vous me donnerai.  
>-Vous ne dites pas au revoir à vos amis ?<br>-Non, je préfère partir dans la nuit car, les adieux seront pour moi insupportable et je sais qu'ils voudront me faire rester alors je préfère être égoïste et partir sans rien dire.  
>-D'un côté vous avez raison et de l'autre tort car ils pourraient être blessé par ce geste mais se sont vos choix.<br>-Minuit ça vous va et vous prendrez le Poudlard express ? Demanda le directeur.  
>-Oui, très bien euh... Professeur je peux vous demander quelque chose ?<br>-Bien sûr.  
>-Vous pouvez leurs dire que je suis parti.<br>-Je le dirai à tous vos camarades sinon ils vont s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir.  
>-Merci pour tous ce dont vous m'avez apporté Professeur.<br>-Ce n'était que mon devoir, tout ce dont j'espère s'est de vous revoir parmi nous.  
>-Au revoir Professeur.<br>-Au revoir Miss.  
>Et c'est sur cette phrase que je parti de cette pièce. Le cœur lourd je descendis les escaliers et j'allais vers la tour d'astronomie pour la dernière fois.<p>

_**En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous a donner envie de lire la suite, et commenter si sa va pas et si sa va lool j'accepte tout :)**_

_**Bisouuuus :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** dans cette fic Drago et Pansy ont fait parti de la résistance pendant la deuxième guerre ils étaient du côté de Dumbledore mais le groupe ''Harry Potter'' ne les ont pas vraiment accepté. Drago a gardé par contre un peu de ses idéologies les sangs-purs mais pas beaucoup. Merci pour les deux petits commentaires :) sa ma fait plaisir :) j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

**Chapitre 2 :****Partir sans un bruit**

J'arrive à la tour d'astronomie, il n'y a évidemment personne car ils sont tous dans leurs dortoirs ou dans la grande salle entrain de s'amuser. Ce soir, dans la grande salle il y a une fête donnait à l'improviste par Dumbledore, je pense qu'il a donné cette soirée exprès après mon entrevue avec lui pour que j'essaye de dire au revoir à mes amis ou pour revoir mon choix. Heureusement que je suis tombé sur Lavande, elle m'a tout raconté et puis elle était tellement excité par, cette soirée qu'il a fallu que je lui lance un sort pour qu'elle se calme mais, elle était quand même en colère contre Dumbledore de ne pas les avoirs prévenu plutôt car, il fallait du temps pour les filles pour qu'elles se fassent belle pour leurs princes charmants.

Le ciel est couvert ce qui n'envisage rien de bien, on ne voit pas la lune et ni les étoiles. Super, pour ma dernière soirée au château. J'aime bien cet endroit car je me sens moi-même, je ne pense pas aux devoirs, ni au traca de la vie quotidienne mais je pense à cette belle rouquine qui m'a ensorcelé, je m'imagine au près d'elle, d'être dans ses bras.

J'entends du bruit, des bruits de pas et une voix qui parle. Je pense que ce sont des amoureux car la tour d'astronomie est parfaite pour un moment romantique, mais vu le ciel il ferait mieux de rester à l'intérieur du château. Puis j'entends distinctement la porte grincé, je me retourne pour voir qui sont ces personnes.

Et je tombe nez à nez avec mon meilleur ennemi et ma meilleur ennemie c'est-à-dire Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson. Drago me regarde comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire regard noir, regard supérieur et dégoûté de cette vision, je pense que c'est moi qui doit le dégoûté parce que je suis juste une moldue, alors je n'imagine pas le regard si il apprend que je suis gay. Enfin je le dit et ça fait du bien mais je ne le dit pas vraiment vu que je ne fais que le penser.

«-Alors, que fais une moldue seule, dans la tour d'astronomie, en pleine nuit et sans défense ? Me lance Drago tandis que Pansy reste silencieuse très bizarre de sa part.

-D'abord, je ne suis pas sans défense-en lui montrant ma baguette- je te signale que je suis préfète donc je traîne à l'heure que je veux et je n'ai pas à te rendre des comptes.

-T'énerve pas, je vais te faire la traduction de ce que Drago ta dit : il voulait juste savoir enfaîtes ce que tu fais ici au lieu d'être dans la grande salle avec la bande de Potter ? Dit Pansy d'un ton calme qui ne lui ressemble pas.

-Il faut un décodeur maintenant pour comprendre Drago ?

-Il faut et il faudra toujours un décodeur pour le comprendre. Rigola Pansy

-Bon, vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi et tu réponds à la question Granger.

-C'est que je préfère rester seule en ce moment.

- ça on avait remarquer que tu voulais être seule car, tout le monde à vu que tu t'isolais soit t'était dans la bibliothèque, soit tu lisais un bouquin et tu restais peu avec la bande de Potter. Remarqua Pansy

-Ah.

-Drago pense que c'est parce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un. C'est vrai ? Demanda Pansy.

-Euh... pourquoi il pense ça d'abord ? C'est juste que j'ai en quelque sorte le mal du pays.

-Parce que quand on fais que des activités extra-scolaire et qu'on prend même pas le temps de s'alimenter y a de quoi ce posait des questions non ? Et le mal du pays j'y crois pas trop car ça fait quand même 6 ans et demi et que tu es dans ce château avec nous Granger. Raisonna Drago.

-Drago a tout à fait raison. Alors dis nous ce qui ne va pas on pourra peut-être t'aider. Demanda Pansy avec une gentillesse que je n'avais jamais vu dans sa voix et ses yeux.

-Mais, pourquoi ça vous intéressez d'abord d'après ce que je sais vous me détestez, parce que je suis une moldue et puis vous direz tout aux autres élèves du château ? Rétorquais-je.

-Tu t'es vraiment trompé sur tous les points que tu viens d'énoncer. Le 1er point est qu'on t'a détesté au début, car tu étais une moldue et brillante mais après que tu nous as sauvé la vie à tout les deux, on avait compris que tu voulais enterrer la hache de guerre et si on te demande ce que tu as c'est juste pour savoir car on voudrait te renvoyer l'ascenseur car s'est la moindre des choses qu'on peut faire pour toi. Énuméra Pansy qui parlait pour deux.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance en vous. J'ai une idée qui pourrait peut-être m'aider à avoir confiance en vous.

-Attend c'est quoi d'abord ? Demanda Drago.

-Ben, c'est de me dire le plus grand secret, pas un petit sans importance, je veux le plus grand et que personne connaît à part votre meilleur ami ou vous. Après, je vous dit ce qui ne va pas. Et si vous ne dites pas la vérité je le saurai car je vous ai jeter un sort de détection de mensonge. Répondit-je.

-Qui ta dit qu'on allait accepté d'abord ? Réfuta Drago.

-C'est simple vous voulez me rendre l'ascenseur alors il faut commencer par le commencement. La confiance et le respect en l'autre et je vous jure que vos secrets seront bien gardé avec moi.

-Bon, d'accord je ma lance c'est que je suis amoureuse de Rogue.

-Mais, comment ta pu lui dire ça ? T'es folle Pansy elle va le dire à tout le monde, imagine la tête de Rogue si il apprend ça. Rétorqua Drago

-C'est simple, j'ai confiance en elle. On commence toujours par là Hermione ?

-Exactement, Pansy et puis de toute façon je pars ce soir alors je risque de ne pas le dire à tout le monde.

-Quoi ? Tu pars ce soir mais pour quelle raison ? Demanda Drago

-Tu me dis ton secret et je te dirai pourquoi Drago.

-Ben, je suis amoureux de toi. Voilà s'est dit.

Tout à coup Drago fut recouvert de liquide jaune puis de plume d'oiseaux qui le recouvrit comme si c'était un poulet. Le pire c'était la tête de Drago, j'aurai du prendre une photo de lui c'était trop marrant même Pansy rirait de bon cœur.

-Granger, dépêche toi de m'enlever tout ça ou je te jure que ça se sera ta fête. Ordonna Drago.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas menti et il faut d'abord dire s'il te paît Hermione aide-moi à me libérer de ce maléfice.

-Granger, . Résuma Drago.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu tu peux répéter s'il te plaît, moi au moins je suis polie.

-S'IL TE PLAÎT HERMIONE AIDE-MOI A ME LIBERER DE CE MALEFICE. Hurla Drago.

-OK, voilà. Répondis-je Je fis le contre sort à voix basse pour pas qu'il entend sinon il pourra déjouer mon sort et me mentir encore une fois.

-MERCI.

-De rien alors s'est quoi ton secret, ton vrai secret ?

-C'est que jesuisamoureuxdharry. Dit Drago à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Quoi ?

-Il est amoureux d'Harry depuis la 1ère fois où il a vu, c'est-à-dire pendant une séance d'essayage au magasin de vêtement sur le chemin de Traverse. Révéla Pansy.

-J'hallucine, comme dit le proverbe ''Qui amie bien, châtie bien'', c'est pour ça que tu le charriais tout le temps, pour qu'il fasse attention à toi, qu'il te remarque. Examine-je.

- Oui, bon on ne va pas passer la soirée sur ça surtout que j'ai envie d'aller dans la grande salle, alors tu nous dis ton secret et pourquoi tu pars ? Demanda Drago.

-Ben, mon départ est par rapport à mon secret. C'est que je suis comme toi Drago j'aime une personne qui je pense ne m'aime pas.

-Tu veux dire que tu es gay ? Et je parie que cette personne est une belle rouquine aux yeux bleus ?

-Oui et Oui

-Pansy, tu me dois 10 galions. Exigea Drago

-Pourquoi, tu lui dois 10 galions ?

-Parce que j'avais parié que c'était Ron sur qui tu étais amoureuse. Drago t'ai vraiment fort pour voir qui s'est qui crac sur qui.

-Que veux-tu on se refait pas dans la vie, j'ai talents que personne ne sait où j'ai plutôt un gayradar bien développer aussi. Ria Drago.

-Au juste Drago tu as tenté quelque chose avec Harry ? Demande-je.

-J'ai essayé mais à cause de Ron il est toujours avec Harry je me demande si Ron et Harry ne serait pas ensemble, sinon je pense que si je ne tente pas je le regretterais toute ma vie. Et toi ?

-Ta raison, j'ai essayé cet après-midi avec Ginny car elle voulait me parler de ce qui n'allait pas alors je me suis fait comprendre.

-Comment ça tu t'es fait comprendre ? Demanda Pansy.

-Ben, d'abord je n'ai pas dit le prénom de cette personne, puis après j'ai sorti toutes les qualités que j'aimais chez elle et au final je l'ai embrassé voilà. Expose-je

-Wow, tu m'impressionnes je ne pensais pas que t'aller faire ça. Révéla Drago

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as l'air si timide et coincé.

-C'est simple, il faut gratter la surface, comme pour toi tu as l'air froid et distant tandis que là j'ai appris un peu à te connaître tu as l'air super sympa quand tu lèves tes airs supérieurs.

-Tu vois, je te le dis Drago, tu pourrais plus facilement draguer Potter si tu lèves tes airs supérieurs.

-Sinon, elle t'a dit quoi Ginny quand vous avez fini de vous embrasser ? Demanda Drago.

-Rien, elle est restée muette comme une tombe, je l'ai peut-être choqué en tout cas je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici.

-Pourquoi, tu veux parti ? OK, tu l'as embrassé et alors ? Dit Pansy.

-Tu comprends pas si je reste ici, je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôlé envers Ginny, j'ai besoin d'être avec elle, dans ses bras et maintenant que j'ai goûté ses lèvres j'aurai besoin de plus, et je sais qu'elle m'aime que comme une amie mais depuis que je l'ai embrassé peut-être qu'elle ne veux plu être mon amie, son amitié pouvais me suffire seulement maintenant j'ai besoin d'amour réciproque d'être enfin avec quelqu'un qui m'aime, et d'assumer ce que je suis. Car ça fait trop longtemps que je me suis voiler la face depuis 16ans déjà alors je ne gâcherai pas le temps qui me reste. Explique-je

-C'est sûr, j'aurai réagi pareil si Harry avait réagi comme ça, sans rien dire et sans un son.

-Bon, tu vas passé ta dernière soirée ici, seule au lieu de t'amuser ? Demanda Pansy avec un air malicieux.

-Non, vu que je le passe avec vous.

-Alors, tu viens avec nous dans la grande salle on va s'éclater tu verras.

-Mais, je suis même pas préparé.

-Pas besoin, t'es très bien comme tu es, pas comme d'autre. Déclara Pansy.

-Pour une fois Pansy à raison, tu devrais profité de chaque moment que tu passes entre ses murs et nous.

-Bon, d'accord, mais je danserai avec qui, moi ?

-Ben, on te partagera avec Drago.

-OK, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée entre votre compagnie.»

Et s'est comme ça, que j'arrivais dans la grande salle, j'étais accompagné d'un joli blondinet et d'une jolie brunette, et qui en plus étaient les mauvais esprits de cette école.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour ces commentaires pour ceux qui commente lol**** :) Matmat : j'adore tes commentaires lol Et bien sur vous aussi qui les commentent sa fais plaisir :)**

**Désolé pour les fautes si il y en a, j'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira encore malgré qu'il soit petit, j'aimerai savoir si vous avez des envies de couples de suite ou autre lol breef ce qui voous ferez plaisir! Je suis généreuse lol Sur ce bon chapitre j'espère^^**

**Chapitre 3 : Fin de soirée**

Quand tout le monde m'as vu accoudé de ces deux là, ils étaient tous entrain de gobés des mouches tellement ils étaient surpris de me voir avec eux, leurs visages sera gravé dans ma mémoire tellement s'étaient tordant à regarder, même Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas cela alors c'est pour vous dire.

Pansy commença :

«-Mademoiselle, vous voulez danser avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Avec plaisirs très chère.»

Avec Pansy on s'était déchaîné, on était au rythme de la chanson, de nos corps, je frôlait mon corps contre elle avec harmonie, nos bouches se frôler de temps en temps, je sentais ses lèvres qui frôlé les miennes avec une telle sensualité que je m'imaginais déjà les appartenir, on mettait tout le monde en état de choc, je pense que tout le monde penser que j'étais coincé et qu'ils pensaient que je ne savais pas amuser. Quand la musique prit fin je m'excusa au près de Pansy, Pansy n'ayant pas perdue le sens du rythme dansa avec Drago. Moi, je m'approchai du punch car c'était la première fois que je me montrais si démonstrative que je me sentais enfin moi même sans me souciais des gens, de ce qui allait penser, il n'y avait que Pansy et moi. Tout à coup Ron, Harry et Ginny arriva en trombe devant moi en exigeant des explications.

«-Y'a rien à expliquer je suis juste amie avec eux.

-Mais, comment tu peux être amie avec des gens qui te méprisent ? Demanda Harry.

-Tu sais Harry dès fois il faut voir au-delà des apparences et de ce qu'on ressent aller à l'envers de ce que l'on croire et aller à l'envers des autres, ne suivre que son chemin.

-Mais, pourquoi tu dansais avec Pansy de cette façon ? On aurait dit que vous voulez vous embrasser tellement vous étiez proches ? Demanda Ginny alors qu'elle savait très bien ce que je ressentais.

-C'est simple, je me sens libre de faire ce que je veux et avec qui je veux. Et si je l'aurais embrassé saurai changer quoi ? Demande-je.

-Ben, sa aurait fait bizarre que tu le fasses on pourrait penser que tu es lesbienne. Dit Ron.

Je me contrôlai contre ce que m'avait dit Ron, j'avais remarqué qu'Harry était ailleurs e regardé comme par hasard Drago qui commençait un slow endiablé avec Pansy par contre je voyais dans les yeux de Ginny de l'incompréhension et autre chose aussi que je n'arrivais pas à savoir à cet instant.

-Tu sais quoi Ron, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je me sens moi-même et rien ne pourra me faire changer ce que j'ai envie de devenir. Pansy, je peux danser avec toi s'il te plaît-au passage je glissais un petit mot à Harry- tu devrais tenter ta chance avec lui car il ressent là même chose.»

Harry prit une teinte un peu rouge mais qui se cacha rapidement face au changement de musique, c'était un slow encore mais celui-là était mélancolique, lent et triste.

«-C'est moi qui mène ou c'est toi ? demande-je à Pansy

-Je préfère que ce soit toi. Alors qu'elles sont tes impressions en tant que lesbienne qui cherche à s'affirmait ?

-Pas mal, mais il manque quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Demanda Pansy.

-Juste le bouquet final pour que je puisse parti sans un regard et sans explication.

-Et ça serait quoi, pour toi le bouquet final? Sachant très bien ou je voulais en venir.

-Je pourrais t'embrasser si tu es d'accord, bien sûr ?

-Alors, tu attends merlin pour m'embrasser.»

J'étais tellement surprise par ça réponse que s'est elle qui m'a embrassé j'ai mis du temps avant de répondre à ce baiser qui devenait de plus en plus enflammé et sensuel, je pense qu'on était tellement dans notre monde que dans ce baiser qu'on ne s'était par rendu compte que la musique avait changé et qu'elle s'était transformé en rock déchaînant les foules, mais il fallait que je revienne à la réalité car il fallait que je parte dans pas moins d'une heure, le temps était passé vite. Je coupa le baiser et je la laissa là sachant très bien ce que je devais faire mais avant de parti elle glissa dans l'oreille de faire attention à moi, de lui écrire et elle me souhaita bonne chance.

Juste avant de sortir de la grande salle j'ai vu que Drago et Harry se parlait peut-être le début d'une histoire ou d'une amitié qui c'est ? Ginny me regardait comme si j'avais perdue là tête mais j'avais perdue là tête pour elle mais malheureusement elle ne pouvais pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments que moi j'avais pour elle. Alors je me dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor donnant rapidement le mot de passe et en rangeant mes affaires d'une seule formule.

Je parti de ce château sans un regard en arrière, en laissant mes amis mais j'avais besoin de faire le point sur moi. L'âme mélancolique je frangit les grilles du château laissant tout les souvenirs de ce château m'envahir. Dumbledore arriva au bon moment car sinon je me mettais à pleurer.

«-Pour votre hibou on le laissera vous rejoindre demain matin, je vous dit au revoir et non pas adieu car j'espère vous revoir de nouveau peut-être pas dans ce château mais ailleurs qui sait ?

-Merci, Professeur.»

Je pouvais que lui dire ça et puis que dire d'autre dans ses moments là il m'accompagna jusqu'à la gare et s'assura que j'étais bien installé et donna le signale de départ pour que le train démarre est s'élance sur le chemin qui m'emmènera à Londres. Et je me rappelais à ce moment précis de ces lèvres…

_**N'ooublier pas de me dire vos envies ssur la suite si vous en avez envie ou pas :) Bisous Bisous :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi tout le monde voila le chapitre tant attendu j'espère par vous mes chers lecteurs!

_**Thierry** :_ Que voudrais tu voir ?

_**Plumette06 :**_ La voila avec beaucoup de retard et j'espère que tu la lis encore :)

**_Matmat :_** La voila la voila ;) First Comment nouveau surnom pour toi j'espère qu'il te plait lol

_**Tara1990 :**_ Ton pseudo me fais penser à la série buffy ;) Exactement le but ;)

**_Aurelie Malfoy :_** Toujours aussi ravie que cela te plaise en tout cas :)

En espérant que sa vous plaira!

**Flash Back: Le plan **

_**Coté De Ginny :**_

Harry et moi on s'était mis d'accord pour un rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande pour parler du plan Hermione. En me dirigeant vers la salle, je me demande comment Harry à trouver un plan car c'est devenue impossible de lui parler enfin surtout de mon coté, on dirait qu'elle m'évite, qu'elle fait tout pour rester loin de moi pourtant je pense ne pas l'avoir blessé. Je ne comprends plus ma meilleure amie et elle me manque, nos moments de complicités et nos conversations sur tout et rien.

« -Alors Harry, comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour savoir ce qu'elle a et lui parler ? Parce que moi j'ai beau y réfléchir je vois pas du tout comment faire. Dis-je d'un air dépité.

-Tout d'abord ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller à la bataille du savoir, mais toi ! Avoua Harry sur le ton de la malice.

-Oui bien sur tu rêves là Harry je crois.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que elle ne me parle plus depuis la rentré, sauf de temps en temps comme si elle essayait de sauver les apparences, comme si on était toujours les meilleurs amies du monde alors que je vois très bien que plus les jours passent plus je vois qu'elle s'éloigne de moi et pas que de moi mais tout le monde.

-Oui, mais tu oublies quelque chose c'est que tu es la personne dont Hermione reste le plus attacher si tu remarques quand on ne la voit pas pendant un certain moment ce n'est qu'à toi qu'elle donne des nouvelles, c'est vers toi qu'elle se tourne pour avoir de nos nouvelles comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure elle ne nous parle plus et quand elle nous parle ce n'est que pour parler de toi, c'est qu'elle tient toujours à toi ma petite Ginny.

-Comment sa se fait il qu'elle parle de moi avec vous ?

-Je pense qu'elle joue toujours la grande sœur avec toi Gin, car elle demande toujours si Seamus te traite bien et si tout va bien entre vous et si on te voit heureuse.

-Vraiment ? J'avoue ne l'avoir jamais remarqué ça.

-Normal, elle nous le dit à nous petite Gin, donc pour le plan je l'ai bien observé, non je ne suis pas pervers Gin pas la peine de me regarder comme ca. Dit-il en me regardant. Je pensais à ce que tu l'as tires avec toi, et que tu l'amènes dans une salle de classe vide, comme ça tu auras tout le loisir de savoir ce qu'elle a en plus tu pourras utiliser la magie si elle essaye de s'échapper de cet interrogatoire forcer.

-Euh Harry je te rappelle qu'user de la magie envers la major de ce siècle ce n'est pas un peu risquer ? Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Mais non voyons elle ne te fera jamais de mal à toi, à moi oui, si elle savait que c'est moi à l'origine de ce plan, donc elle part de la bibliothèque à peu prés vers 18h30 avant son tour à la tour d'astronomie ou elle reste au moins une bonne heure puis elle redescend pour manger donc Ginny Weasley accepte tu ta mission ?

-Oui je l'accepte Harry sa marche je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux mais je te promets rien.

C'est comme cela que je me retrouve à observer une Hermione à la bibliothèque qui n'était visiblement pas concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait derrière une ranger de livres, pour savoir quand elle va s'aventurer à sortir de la bibliothèque pour aller à la tour d'astronomie.

_**Coté D'Hermione : **_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça, mais je me sens comme épier malgré que je sois dans mes pensées enfin si on peut appeler ça des pensées plutôt des désirs... Tellement que sa me fais rougir, je crois que c'est le moment parfait pour que j'aille à la tour d'astronomie sur ces belles pensées. Je ferme mon livre devant moi et je range toutes mes affaires faut dire que je m'étale un peu, d'un coté personne vient s'assoir avec moi à la bibliothèque certainement car il n'y a jamais personne qui passe autant de temps que moi ces temps ci.

Je me dirige lentement dans les couloirs en évitant les longs couloirs peupler d'élèves, j'avoue que ce soir j'ai envie de croiser personne.

Tout à coup je me sens tiré par la main, tout ce que je peux voir c'est des cheveux flamboyant comme le feu ardent qui brule au fond de moi quand je les vois et ce parfum qui enivre mes narines et je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour avoir ce parfum.

J'ai côtoyé cette personne tout les étés de mon enfance.

Et je me retrouve face à l'objet de mes désirs depuis la rentré dans une salle ou elle à fermer la porte par un sort j'ai pu voir ses lèvres bouger pour murmurer le sort. Ses lèvres si charnues qui m'appelle comme si elles avaient besoin de moi pour être compléter, heureusement je me ressaisis juste à temps.

« -Hermione il faut qu'on parle. Déclara Ginny

- De quoi, veux-tu parler Ginny ? Je lui parle d'un ton nonchalant tout en me détournant d'elle car je ne peux pas la regarder dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus je risquerai de faire une bêtise et je ne veux pas le regretter plus tard.

-De ton comportement, tu devrais le savoir depuis le début de la rentré.

-Qu'es qu'il a mon comportement ?

-Tu te fous de moi la ? dis elle en rageant telle une lionne, elle vient de me tournée pour que je la regarde dans les yeux. Tu ne nous parles presque plus au groupe, depuis la rentré tu agis bizarrement, tu restes prostré comme si tu étais malade, tu nous parle de temps en temps, Nous on se parle que rarement que quand tu en a envie et nos conversation ne se limite que à bonjour Sava ? Oui merci, au revoir. C'est ca que tu veux pour notre amitié, tu veux que l'on devienne de parfaites inconnues, nous qui avons presque tout vécu ensemble ? dit-elle presque en pleurant.

Arg elle me ferai pleurer, la voir si émue et si inquiète pour moi, sa me touche même si je le savais déjà qu'elle tenait à moi mais sa fait toujours plaisir de voir la personne qui vous aime le montrer et vous le faire ressentir. Je la regarde dans les yeux et :

-Ce que j'ai sa s'appelle la Maladie de l'amour c'est-à-dire que je ne peux plus rester près de toi, je ne peux plus te voir heureuse avec Seamus, je ne peux plus Le voir te toucher, te caresser et ni t'embrasser. Je ne supporte plus cette vision d'horreur que j'ai depuis la rentré, je n'en peux plus. Ne me regarde comme ca Gin, tu veux la vérité de mon comportement tu l'auras et la vraie sans artifices. Je ne supporte plus cette vision, car je t'aime oui, je t'aime pas comme une meilleure amie mais comme la personne qui voudra tout te donner, te prouver à chaque seconde de ta vie que tu as fais le bon choix en me choisissant, de pouvoir t'embrasser et te montrer chaque jour de ta vie que je t'aime comme tu es, avec ton caractère boudeur capricieux et céder à tout tes désirs quand tu fais cette moue si craquante quand tu veux quelques choses de l'autre. Oui je t'ai observé avec lui et j'aimerai tellement que tu me regarde avec les même yeux, mais je sais que cela n'est qu'un rêve, que chaque jour je rêve à cette réalité irréel. »

Je me rencontre que nos lèvres sont si proches que je l'ai collé contre le mur pendant mon discours ou j'ai essayé de lui montrer tout mon amour et la haine que j'ai contre Lui, je fixe ses lèvres que j'ai si souvent rêvé d'embrasser.

Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes je l'embrasse avec force tout en la plaquant contre le mur, dans ce baiser j'y mets toute ma frustration retenue depuis le début de la rentré et l'amour que j'ai pour elle…

Quand j'enlève mes lèvres, je réalise avec horreur ce que je viens de faire, je l'ai embrassé de force, mais qu'es qui m'a pris ? J'aurai tant voulu avoir un autre premier baiser.

« -Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du excuse moi, sache que cet amour est sincère et pur et n'en parle aux autres je le ferai moi, pour cette révélation si on peut dire, encore une fois excuse moi. »

Je m'enfuis tel un serpentard pour me diriger vers la tour d'astronomie ou j'aurai du être, je regrette tellement d'avoir fais ca mais d'un coté non, maintenant notre amitié est fini il n'y a pas de retour en arrière âpres cette action. Mais c'était tellement tentant, j'avais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, ses lèvres qui m'attiraient depuis longtemps, j'en avais rêvé, je les avais désiré et je les aie gouté, elles étaient comme je les avais imaginé sucrer à cause du gloss que mettez Gin, saveur cerise. C'est fini je ne peux plus rester dans ce château ou j'ai pu connaitre le gout des lèvres de ma chère et tendre désirée. Je serai toujours tenté de le refaire encore et encore. Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore.

_**Bisous bisous à la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas le petit lien juste en bas vous savez, les reviews pour ceux qu'ils veulent donner leurs critiques bonnes ou mauvaises je prends tout lol Et je pense que pour la fin j'ai fait de mon mieux car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal.**_

_**Santana**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'auteur : Pour cette histoire Hermione n'a pas jeter le sors oubliette sur ses parents **

_**Aurelie** **Malfoy **_: _La voila j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant :)_

**Tara1990 : **_je suis d'accord pour le coprs lol mais dans la série buffy je n'aimais pas vraiment son rôle surtout qu'elle se fait pirater son cerveau lol_

**_Thierry :_ **_Hum peut-être ou peut-être pas tu verras bien :) surprise et j'ai eu une très bonne idée pour la suite et elle me plait bien on verra ce que sa donnera sur le papier ;)_

**Have a good fun ! :)**

**Chapitre 5 : _La Nouvelle_**

C'est dans une pluie ardente qu'un train en direction de London city arriva en gare. De ce train il n'en sorti qu'une personne. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'une centaine de personnes mais cela fut autrement.

Cette personne marcha d'un air absent comme si ces pieds guidaient le reste de son corps alors que sa tète avait l'esprit ailleurs. C'est sans grande conviction qu'elle rejoint deux personnes à la sortie de la gare qui l'attendait sous un parapluie noir.

Ce soir la le temps aurait pu refléter ce qui se passer au fond de cette petite personne aux cheveux ondulés comme si son cœur et sa tête étaient en total contradiction.

Cette jeune fille se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision car fuir n'a jamais été dans son caractère mais elle se sentait faible par rapport aux sentiments qui avait naquis en elle. Tous ses sentiments qui l'a dévasté comme cette tempête.

Elle monta dans la voiture à l'arrière et s'endormit aux rythmes de la pluie battante contre la vitre, en se disant que demain sera un nouveau jour et que peut-être ce jour n'était que chimère.

**_Au même instant deux réveils, deux personnes s'éveillant sous cette journée grise, deux personnes qui avaient choisi des chemins différents, deux personnes qui avaient fuient…_**

Harry s'éveilla avec cette drôle de sensation comme si quelque chose allait se passer comme si une nouvelle allait tombée du ciel. Il s'étira longuement à cause de la dure soirée d'hier qui avait été mouvementé, on peut dire que lui aussi était surprit de ce qu'il avait vu à la soirée d'hier. La Hermione qu'il avait vu hier ne devait pas être elle, car cette Hermione avait agit en suivant son cœur et non pas sa tête comme elle en avait habitude. Mais au moins sa montré que cette Hermione n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qu'elle ressemblait bien à une Gryffondor, il en était même un peu fier. Car Hermione a toujours affiché ses opinions et ses sentiments haut et fort même si à cette heure ci il allait lui demander des comptes pour ce qui s'est passé hier et cette phrase qu'elle a eue envers Malefoy.

Harry se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain tout en repensant à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dis. Faut dire que avoir été l'Elu, sa situation amoureuse n'avait été que désastreuse rythmer par des illusions car toutes les personnes qu'il avait été en relation ne cherche que la gloire d'être la petite-amie du Grand Harry Potter. Cela le dépasser un peu mais de toute façon il ne s'en formalisé pas car toutes ses filles qui sont sorti avec lui, il ne les avait jamais aimé.

Harry Potter avait changé depuis ses 11ans, il était grand, mince à cause du poste d'Attrapeur et ses yeux verts pouvaient refléter la malice qui s'y trouver depuis que Vous-savez-qui était mort. Il a toujours ses cheveux de jais impossible à coiffer mais qui lui donner un air sauvage et rebelle ce qui en partir une des raisons pour lesquelles les filles craquer pour ce beau brun.

L'eau chaude décontractant tout ces muscles au fur et à mesure que l'eau couler sur sa peau. Il resta un moment profitant de ce moment de paix avec lui-même, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement pour bien commencer sa journée. Il s'habilla à l'hâte pour aller à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

Quand il descendit, il trouva une jeune fille aux cheveux roux qu'il reconnu d'un seul coup d'œil.

« -Hey Gin, qu'es que tu fais debout à cette heure ci ? demanda Harry

-J'attendais que tu descends, car je voudrai savoir si tu savais où Hermione était, elle n'est pas à la bibliothèque, ni à la tour d'astronomie, ni chez Hagrid et ni dans la salle sur demande. Dit-elle dépiter. »

On pouvait voir sur ce visage, les cernes qui ornaient les dessous de ses yeux et on pouvait voir la mine inquiète par ses traits tirés par la fatigue de sa recherche. Harry devina qu'elle avait du partir à sa recherche toute la nuit sans passer par la case du lit. Harry fut attendri et suspicieux de voir son amie aussi inquiéter et fatiguer, d'habitude elle n'aurait pas réagi comme cela ce qui l'intrigua beaucoup.

« -Pour être honnête, j'allais partir à sa recherche mais apparemment sa ne mènera à rien vu que tu as tout fouillé mais je vais aller voir sur la carte. Par contre, faudra que tu me dises pourquoi tu la recherches aussi activement, bien que je pense que sa ait un rapport avec hier soir.

-Pour le moment j'ai juste besoin de savoir où elle est et d'avoir des réponses à mes questions. Je t'en parlerai quand je serai prête Harry. Dit-elle les yeux suppliant qu'il n'insiste pas trop.

-Oui bien sur j'attendrai t'inquiète pas pour ca ma belle. »

Harry alla chercher sa carte, il redescendit avec la carte dans la main prononça la formule pour la lire. Ginny et lui regardait dans les moindres recoins de chaque parcelles de la carte pour voir si ils voyaient tant leur amie mais rien n'y fait. Elle n'était pas sur cette fichue carte pour leur plus grand inquiétude sa veux dire qu'elle était clairement nulle part dans le château. Une idée germa aux mêmes moments dans leurs têtes tout en se regardant dans les yeux et ils disent :

« -Elle serai parti de Poudlard sans nous le dire tu crois ?

-Non impossible, elle ne pourrai pas nous faire ca, on est le trio elle nous l'aurai dit de toute façon. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Edwige arriva en toquant à la fenêtre, surpris de la voir Harry ne réagis pas, c'est donc Ginny qui alla ouvrir à la chouette qui entrant et se posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Ginny se saisi du bout de papier sur sa patte et lu en silence les quelques phrases. Tellement abasourdie par ce qu'elle lut Ginny ne vit pas la lettre lui échappait et monta directement dans la chambre des filles.

Harry prit la lettre, simplement en regardant l'écriture on pouvait deviner que c'était la sienne, elle disait qu'elle était partir de Poudlard car ce qu'elle avait fait la veille l'avait bouleversé et qu'elle était chambouler par autre chose qui s'était passé la veille mais elle ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet et elle s'excuse de pas nous l'avoir dis en face car elle ne pouvait pas nous dire au revoir car une partie d'elle aurait décider de rester mais sa l'aurait rendu malheureuse que d'être heureuse elle a préféré être égoïste comme elle le dis et penser à elle.

Pour Harry, c'était de la nouvelle mais pas comme il espérai mais ce qu'il le tracassait c'était le comportement de Gin. Il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles et se promit de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

C'est sous des brides de soleil qu'Hermione se réveilla dans son lit. Elle eu du mal à réaliser qu'elle était finalement chez elle avec ses parents à Londres. Tout lui avait semblé si irréel comme cette danse avec Pansy. Hermione se demanda si c'était vraiment elle qui avait sa des fois son courage l'impression tout comme sa fuite la décevez. Elle enfoui sa tète dans son oreiller pour revérifier que si ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle regarda l'heure elle fut déconfite, il n'était que 8heures du matin et elle commençait déjà à regretter. Elle se leva prenant un morceau de papier et écrivit quelques lignes brèves mais clair sur sa situation pour Harry. Elle sortit et alla prendre sa douche s'habillât rapidement en mettant un slim noir, des converses rouges et un pull noir simple. Elle alla dans la cuisine où sa mère et son père déjeuna.

« -Ma chérie, tu es déjà lever ? On pensait avec ton père que tu ne serais pas lever de si tôt avec ton voyage qui avait du t'épuiser.

-Non, Sava maman tu sais que je ne suis pas une grande dormeuse. Alors que fait on aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai pensé qu'il te fallait une nouvelle garde robe pour si tu veux sortir avec des amis en ville et aussi t'inscrire à ta nouvelle école, on a trouvé une école remarquable qui ressemble d'ailleurs à Poudlard elle s'appelle Constance (ndlr : y'avais que son nom d'école qui me venait fan de GG comprendrons lol) c'est une école privé très stricte où l'on porte l'uniforme sa ne te changera pas.

-Sérieux, Maman je vais retournée dans une école privé en uniforme en plus ? Je voulais du changement mais après tout c'est toi qui décide.

-Mais cette école instaure 3jours en uniforme et deux jours où tu peux t'habiller comme tu le souhaites c'est une règle de leur règlement pour pousser les jeunes à être plus créatifs, c'est pas mal comme idée tu ne trouve pas chérie ?

-Vu sous cette angle pourquoi pas ? »

C'est comme ca qu'Hermione et sa mère partîmes en ville où elles passèrent un excellent moment entre mère et fille où les liens se renforçaient pour la futur annonce qu'Hermione allait faire.

**_C'est au vu, de cet immense portail que s'engage une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns pour une nouvelle vie !_**

_**Finiiiii ! En espereant que sa vous as plu et que l'on se retrouve pour discuter de ce que vous pensez bien ou pas bien dans la fic !**_

_**Bisous Bisous Santana **_


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Claire et Aurelie Malfoy c'est un peu pour vous que je continue car vous commentez tout le temps et que sa fais plaisir de voir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction et aux personnes qui me mettent en alertes (commentez un peu savoir ce que vous pensez si je vous surprends ou pas sa me ferai très plaisir) )

**Chapitre 6 :**_ Conséquences_

…. 6 mois plus tard ….

_**Coté d'Hermione : **_

Je sens ces lèvres effleurer chaque parcelle de mon corps et tout en arrivant vers mon oreille j'entends cette voix mélodieuse qui me demande d'ouvrir mes yeux. Mais je ne le fais pas profitant de cette douce torture qui devient de plus en plus insistante. Le soleil commence à me réchauffer le visage tout comme ce corps contre le mien. Je profite de cet instant pour le capturer dans mes bras et j'entends son rire cristallin qui me réchauffe le cœur et je commence à l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui eu pour effet de lui donner des frissons je m'arrête le temps qu'elle prenne conscience que je suis enfin bien réveiller. Je profite de cet instant pour sentir son odeur enivrante et je porte mon regard vers ce visage doux qui me regarde comme si j'étais la seule qui comptait au monde. Ce regard bleu azur…

Mais tout ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination car tout d'un coup, le réveil sonne, il me rappelle à cette nouvelle réalité. Je me réveille tant bien que mal dans cette chambre de pensionnat, je commence par m'assoir sur le lit à prendre conscience que finalement Elle me manquera toujours quoi que je fasse, quoi que je décide.

Depuis mon départ il y a six mois, j'ai beaucoup changé je ne suis plus la petite fille modèle que j'étais. Tout cela à commencer quand ma mère m'avais entrainé à faire les boutiques le lendemain de mon arriver à Londres, j'ai eu envie de changer de coupe, de vêtement, de devenir enfin moi-même et pour y arriver il fallait que je change tout, cela était nécessaire pour moi. Pour mon futur bien être car je voulais m'assumer telle que je suis dans ma nouvelle vie de moldue.

Pour cela nous nous sommes rendus dans diverses boutiques où j'ai pu acheter tout ce qui me plaisait.

Mais ce dont j'avais le plus envie, c'était de me couper les cheveux car je n'en pouvais plus, les coiffer étaient devenu un véritable enfer. Nous sommes rentré dans ce salon So chic et So british ce qui me changer beaucoup de l'écosse.

Je suis ressorti avec une coupe assez court, à vrai dire très garçonnet mais cela m'allais à ravir d'après ma mère. J'avoue que sur le moment, j'ai eu du mal à me retrouver devant ce visage où ses cheveux n'exister plus mais au final j'ai aimé ce changement de look qui me redéfinissait comme celle que je voulais devenir.

Mon arriver dans ce nouveau pensionnat se passa relativement bien, faut dire que les programmes scolaires je les avais aussi étudié car je voulais autant en connaitre sur le monde moldue que sorcier. Et c'est la que j'ai pu remarquer que ces deux histoires du monde se confondez pour en faire qu'une cela m'avais fasciné mais j'avais décidé que pour cette nouvelle vie que je ne jouerai plus à faire la petite fille modèle qui sais toutes les réponses, le passé sers à ne pas réitérer les mêmes erreurs.

J'avais décider de tout changer pour que mon futur sois meilleur que mon passé même si je n'oubliais pas mes amis du monde sorcier car je recevais toujours des lettres de Pansy et Drago me racontant la vie triste et monotone du château qu'ils auraient aimer m'avoir avec eux pour créer un nouveau trio bien que cela fut alléchant au premier abord, j'avais besoin pour l'instant de me confondre avec moi-même. J'avoue que j'ai été déçu de ne pas recevoir de lettre de Ginny, Harry ou même Ron. Mais je peux comprendre leurs silences.

Je me traine sous la douche tout en réfléchissant à mes anciens camarades qui me manquer aussi mais il fallait que j'avance. L'eau froide me fis du bien après ce doux rêve encore si réaliste de ce que j'aurai voulu. Je me sèche rapidement, je m'habille simplement d'un slim noir avec des converses rouges et un t-shirt rouge avec une veste noire. Aujourd'hui j'avais envie d'un style classique, je me dépêche d'aller sous le préau du parc, c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais fumer enfin c'était le seul coin fumeur tolérer. Je m'étais mise à fumer récemment pour pallier à ce manque d'Elle.

« -Toujours entrain de fumer Granger et toujours autant dans tes pensées !

-Et toujours entrain de me surprendre Davies, me suivrais tu par hasard ?

-Peut-être avoue que tu aimerais bien Granger !

-Venant de toi je serais flatter mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas prendre mes désirs pour des réalités. En fessant un geste que mon cœur se briser.

Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire, elle m'était précieuse dans cette nouvelle vie, Cassie Davies, la première personne à m'avoir accueilli telle que j'étais et à m'accepter grâce à cette personne ma vie ici était devenue plus simple moins compliquer de cacher qui j'étais, j'ai évolué et grandit grâce à son petit coup de pouce _(sans jeux de mots petits lecteurs pervers ) lol ndlr)._

-Tu penses toujours à Elle, Granger ?

-Si on peut dire Davies, j'ai encore rêvé d'Elle c'était tellement réel.

-Je sais Granger, sa m'a fait pareil la première fois aussi, je pense que sa nous fais tous pareil quand on rencontre la fille qui nous fais sortir du placard, le pouvoir qu'elle a sur nous est puissant mais tu peux le combattre, et sa ira avec le temps, certes c'est une réponse que tu entends souvent mais le temps guérit les blessures les plus endurcie. Laisse le temps au temps Granger.

-Oui, j'en suis consciente mais c'est si dur de l'oublier c'est pour ca que je voulais te demander si tu voulais sortir ce soir j'ai vraiment envie de me changer les idées avec ce rêve, sa te dirai de m'accompagner ?

-Une sortir encore avec toi ? Après ce rêve de ce matin, je pense que sa promet une belle soirée arrosé, pourquoi pas Granger, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de prétendante qui veuille de moi.

-Insinuerais tu que je suis ton simple bouche trou pour ce soir Davies ?

-Comme quoi tu peux être intelligente Granger ! Rigola Davies avant de partir en courant vers notre premier cours.

Elle eu raison de partir en courant car je la poursuivais avec un regard noir et en lui disant qu'elle le payera ce soir, ce si terrible affront envers moi.

Cassie était une jeune fille assez grande, svelte aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux verts qui pouvez vous charmer en quelques secondes d'ailleurs sa marcher très bien sur moi, elle était douce et gentille sauf quand on commençait à lui chercher des problèmes elle pouvait se montrer tigresse que sa pouvais faire peur. Cassie a été ma confidente car dès mon premier soir j'avais craqué et elle était venue me consoler et m'apaiser avec ses paroles. C'est à partir de la que notre amitié commença tout simplement j'étais la pour elle comme elle était la pour moi. Ce fut un coup de foudre amical.

_**Deux personnes se retrouvent, on peut les voir comploter, se murmurer des choses et on peut voir si on est assez observateur qu'ils préparent un mauvais plan à cause de leur lueur effrayante dans leurs yeux, la personne qui sera viser aura du mal à se libérer de mauvais plan. **_

_**Il arriva dans ce château qui lui était familier il fallait qu'il la cherche, c'était un devoir car cela fera réagir certaines personnes sur cette disparition et c'était le but. **_

_**Il arriva calmement devant le tableau et il lui demanda d'ouvrir c'est ce qu'elle fit sous la peur d'une menace comme au temps de Sirius Black et entra dans la salle commune comme il avait prévu à cette instant personne n'était la, ils étaient tous au diner dans la grande salle. Il monta les marches pour se diriger dans le dortoir des filles et il trouva ce qu'il chercha. Elle était coucher dans son lit âpres avoir pleuré. Il lui lança un sors pour qu'elle soit inconsciente pour ne pas qu'elle voit son visage et laissa un mot sur son lit.**_

_**Il l'a pris dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et lança un accio pour que son balai vienne et sauta dessus en emportant avec lui, la jeune Ginny Weasley. Ils partirent tous les deux sous cette lune rouge. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un peu le syndrome de la page blanche encore pourtant j'ai bien l'histoire en tête mais le plus difficile c'est de le mettre avec des mots puis quand j'ai réussi à écrire j'ai tout perdu bref la cataaa lol

J'espère que vous serez toujours moins exigeant envers les fautes d'orthographe.

Je remercie les reviewers Shiva, Claire et Aurelie Malfoy ;) et ainsi ceux qui me mettent encore en alerte ;) Merci !

Sur ce Have Fun !

**Chapitre 7 : **_Au revient toujours à la raison du cœur_

Je me réveille en sentant la froideur du carrelage sur ma joue, je sors doucement de ma torpeur en essayant de me rappeler ce qui c'était passer. Mais je sens sur mes poignets quelques choses de froid et je comprends que je suis enchainé avec des chaines.

Je sens tout ta coup mes bras se soulever ainsi que tout mon corps, je me retrouve dos contre le mur, ce moment fut assez irréaliste on aurait dis que sa durait depuis longtemps alors que sa n'a durer que quelques secondes. La peur m'envahit quand je vois qui j'ai en face de moi.

« -Alors Princesse, Bien dormi ? me demande-t-il d'une voix rauque et ses yeux bleus perçant.

-Qui êtes-vous, que me voulez vous ?

-Je te rassure Princesse ce n'est pas toi qu'on veut mais quelqu'un de plus puissant que toi qui a réussi à éliminer _Le Seigneur des ténèbres ! »_

Non, je n'ose pas y croire. J'essaie de me réveiller de ce mauvais rêve mais je m'en rends compte au fur et à mesure que mes poignets deviennent douloureux que ce n'est pas un rêve. Que le visage du Mangemort n'est pas une hallucination de mon esprit embrumé.

« -Mais qui voulez-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé ?

-En te kidnappant Princesse, on atteint une certaine sorcière qui a une très grande puissance.

-Vous voulez Hermione, Pourquoi ? Mais elle n'est plus à Poudlard !

-Nous le savons, mais enlevant l'amour de sa vie, oui tu peux me regarder comme ca, je sais ce que je dis, on l'attient Elle et elle viendra accourir ici.

-Mais comment elle le saura que je suis ici ?

-Déjà parce que votre frère et Harry Potter iront la prévenir à la minute où Lavande Brown lira le mot laisser sur ton lit et après nous contacteront _Granger._

-Mais vous avez pensé à tout, vous lui voulez quoi à Hermione ?

-La faire souffrir, la torturerai et bien sur la tuer naturellement !

-Je vous laisserai jamais faire ça, vous verrez elle ne viendra pas elle est partir à cause de moi et elle n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis sauf sa lettre de départ. ELLE NE REVIENDRA PAS! Crie-je avec force en essayant de protège celle qui m'a toujours protéger.

-Hum.. Comment dire.. elle viendra Princesse parce que vous les gryffondors vous êtes guider par vos instincts d'amour et de loyauté. Vos vies et vos réactions sont si prévisibles que sa en n'est risible de vous avoir avec le même procéder et comme Dumbledore le dis l'amour, c'Est-ce qui y'a de plus fort Princesse. »

Sur ces mots il me laissa et il me remit au sol avec une délicatesse que j'en avais encore jamais vu dans un Mangemort et il fit apparaitre un matelas où j'ai pu regarder autour de moi tout cela ressembler à une cave car j'ai pu apercevoir en face de moi une petite fenêtre avec des barreaux elle représentait le peu d'espoir à ce qu'Hermione vienne me chercher. C'est sur cette pensée de bonheur de la retrouver que je m'endormis.

**_...Un peu plus tard dans le château..._**

_**'Ramène moi ce dont je désire et tu auras ce dont tu aimes. Ramène-moi Hermione Granger. En vous marquant affectueuse de la marque des ténèbres. Un ami qui vous veux du Bien'**_

«-Harry qu'es qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas donner Hermione comme de la viande fraiche. Sachant qu'Hermione est mon Ex et la meilleure amie de Gin. On ne peut pas la trahir.

-Evidement qu'on ne va pas la donner comme ca, il va nous falloir un plan. J'ai besoin de réfléchir Ron. Faisant de même pour une fois. »

Hermione, sa faisait si longtemps que Harry n'avais plus entendu ce prénom. Il avait besoin d'elle comme toujours pour former un plan d'attaque qui aidera à récupérer Ginny. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander où elle était maintenant. Dumbledore lui répondu avec une facilité qui le laissa sans voix, lui qui d'habitude donner des indications par énigmes cette fois ci il n'en fit rien. Hermione sa sœur de cœur, il savait qu'il aurait du aller la chercher bien plutôt quand elle était partir y'a 6 mois. Harry n'était pas bête, il avait vu le jeu de chat et à la souris mais une n'avais pas conscience de l'effet sur l'autre. Il aurai du la confondre à cette dure réalité mais elle n'aurait pas été seule, il aurai été présent pour elle comme elle a été pour lui celle qui crut en lui des le début de sa folle aventure contre la lutte de Voldemort. Il ramènera coute que coute sa sœur de cœur.

_**...Tard dans la nuit...**_

Hermione et Cassie dansaient au rythme de la musique qui tambourinaient dans leurs oreilles et qui embaumer la piste de danse dans une ambiance survolté. La musique changea et ses deux jeunes filles allèrent au bar pour se commandaient deux verres. Cassie remarqua que les yeux d'Hermione étaient fixés sur une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus azur et que cette jolie blonde la fixer en retour. Cassie allais s'en aller quand arriva un beau brun aux allures ténébreux avec une cicatrice au front très singulière car elle représente un éclair. Et elle vit que ce beau brun regarder Hermione et un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres un petit sourire discret qui veut signifier enfin je te retrouve. Hermione avait disparut le temps de mon observation de cet inconnu, qu'elle était déjà sur la piste de danse dans un slow très coller avec la blonde vraiment très coller. Le brun arriva derrière Hermione et fit signe à la blonde qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul.

Hermione se retourna comme au ralenti, surprise d'avoir entendu ce brin de voix si familier si Harry, elle n'osait pas trop se retourner pour ne pas voir la déception si ce n'était pas lui. Et elle le vit la, devant elle, avec ce souris en coin qu'il abordait quand il était heureux de retrouver une personne et ces yeux pétillants. Hermione lui sauta dans les bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, il lui avait tellement manqué. Hermione commença à pleurer doucement dans ses bras. Harry la consola tout en dansant sur les dernières notes de slow.

Quand Harry vu que les sanglots d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent, il lui fit lever son visage vers le sien et lui prononça :

« -Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle hocha la tête, prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina en dehors cette boite. Ils disparut tout les deux dans la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Shiva :** __Je dois dire que ton commentaire m'a fais beaucoup rire et j'ai tellement eu peur des représailles que j'ai décidé de poster la suite vite lol_

**_Claire :_**_ je ne pensais pas être une auteur sadique ;) voila la suite bisous et merci de commenter a chaque fois _

**_Aurelie Malfoy :_** _Merci à toi aussi de prendre le temps de me commenter ;) et exactement la coupe s'est par rapport à ce qu'Emma a fait ses cheveux. Même si je la trouve plus belle avec ses cheveux longs après c'est question de point de vue lol_

_**Chapitre 8 :**** Confrontation**_

Hermione et Harry se dirigeaient vers un pub qui jalonnait la boite de nuit d'où ils étaient sortis. Harry s'assit à une table et Hermione alla commander deux bières au bar et les emporta à la table.

Tout les deux se regardaient comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, comme si c'était leur première rencontre. Hermione bu une longue gorger de son verre. Quand Harry commença à parler.

« -Joli coiffure Hermione tu l'as fais quand ?

-C'est vrai, t'aime ? Je l'ai faite quand je suis partie de Poudlard. Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

-Oui effectivement j'ai été déçu que tu partes comme ça sérieux sa ne te ressembler en rien.

-Je ne pouvais plus rester dans ce château en cachant qui j'étais…

-Tu ne l'as pas caché dans ta dernière soirée, j'aurai été là pour t'aider à traverser tout ça comme tu as été là pour moi depuis tant d'année, tu crois que je t'aurai laissé comme une merde ? T'es ma sœur et tu le sais Herm…

-Je sais, j'ai été égoïste mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner quelque temps de cet univers de revenir à ma vie moldue. Toi, tu ne l'as jamais voulu ta vie moldue mais moi oui, avant de savoir que j'étais une sorcière, j'étais une simple fille qui allais rentrer au collège, je voulais savoir ce que sa faisais de vivre à ce rythme sans me préoccuper de mon avenir et de ce que j'allais faire, simplement vivre normalement.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'avais pas envie de rester dans le château après que tu es embrassé Pansy? Ou alors sa serait peut-être à cause de Ginny.

-Pourquoi tu parles de Ginny comme ca ?

-Parce que Ginny après ton départ de la grande salle ta chercher de partout, pour essayer de te parler, puis elle apprit ton départ, et je te promets qu'elle est devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est plus la Ginny que je connaissais ou que tu connais maintenant. Elle est devenue froide distante, elle est mélancolique, parce que elle a mal de ton départ.

-Elle aurai pu m'écrire si elle en avait besoin je lui aurai répondu tu sais, j'attendais tout les jours des lettres de vous trois mais j'en ai reçu d'autre dont j'ai été surprise. Imagine le tableau Harry, Drago et Pansy m'écrivaient chaque semaine me racontant comment sa se passer et de vous trois rien du tout. Comment je devrais le prendre ?

-Au pire, tu t'en es bien remise d'après ce que j'ai vu toute à l'heure mais je croyais que ton type c'était les rousses.

-Pourquoi tu joues aux énigmes comme ca, on dirait Dumbledore, parle une bonne fois pour toute !

-Je sais que t'es amoureuse de Ginny ou t'étais.

Hermione le regarda, elle savait qu'il allait lui en parler vu tout les sous entendus qu'il avait énoncé, elle bue son verre d'un coup.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Hermione

-Simplement parce que j'ai des yeux et que à la base c'est moi, qui avait préparé le plan pour que Gin te parle avant que tu partes, je voulais que vous mettez les choses à plat et que enfin vous vous avouez votre amour toutes les deux même si Gin n'avais pas conscience à la base mais sa se voyait tellement dans votre façon d'être à toutes les deux.

-Pourquoi, tu n'es pas tout simplement me le dire ?

-Parce que je voulais que tu sois heureuse !

-Je suis désolé Harry, d'être parti comme ca…Pourquoi tu es revenu d'un coup ?

-On à un problème, tiens regarde.

Hermione pris le mot, son visage se décomposa.

-C'est Elle, c'est ça ? C'est arriver quand ?

-Début de soirée, on a trouvé le mot sur le lit et je suis venu te chercher alors tu comptes venir avec moi ?

-Oui évidement, j'espère qu'elle va bien. Faudra qu'on réfléchisse à un plan pour la sortir de là. Bordel Ginny.. »

Hermione sembla déconnecter de la réalité, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait arriver, à cause d'elle, sa Ginny souffrait dans d'horribles tortures et ça elle ne le laissera pas se promit sur son honneur de Gryffondor qu'elle la sauvera coute que coute.

Ils allèrent au pensionnat pour qu'Hermione puisse récupérer qu'elle affaire et en même temps prévenir sa directrice de son départ par une fausse lettre de ses parents. Quand Hermione et Harry arrivèrent dans sa chambre, Cassie l'attendais et en voyant son regard Hermione savait qu'elle allait lui devoir des réponses à ses questions.

«- Cassie voici Harry, oui le fameux Harry mon meilleur ami et frère qu'il ne m'a pas écrit certes mais qui a toujours été la.

- Ou vas-tu ? Qu'es qui t'arrive pour que tu fasses tes bagages dans la nuit, c'est Elle c'est ça ?

-Je m'en vais dans mon ancien pensionnat et oui il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave c'est pour sa que Harry est venue me prévenir de ce qui se passer et que je vais aller la rejoindre.

-Amène moi avec toi je veux voir ce fameux pensionnat tout ce que tu m'as dis sur ce nouveau monde je veux le découvrir Herm.

-QUOI ? Tu lui as dis pour nous Hermione ? Mais pourquoi ta fais sa, tu sais qu'elle peut risquer le sors d'oubliette pour ça et oublier qui elle est vraiment. Hurla Harry

-Harry arrête de me faire la morale, fallait bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un j'avais personne au début et elle est la fille dont je fais le plus confiance aujourd'hui et je ne l'écarterai pas de ma vie pour ça, j'ai fais appel au ministère de la magie pour la mettre dans la confidence sans qu'elle n'est à subir ça et ils me l'ont accordé. C'est très rare qu'on l'accorde mais j'ai fais jouer comme quoi, j'étais l'héroïne qui a aidé à l'Elu à se débarrasser du _Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Voldemort_. Expliqua Hermione

-Laisse moi venir je te promets de rien faire de travers et de t'aider avec Ginny, de la reconquérir et tout ce qui va avec, je te jure !

-Oui tu va venir avec nous, mais quand je te dirai de rester en arrière et de ne pas m'accompagner faudra que tu obéisses c'est pour ta sécurité, on est d'accord Cass ?

-Je prépare mes affaires.

-T'es insensé Hermione, comment tu peux faire ça, amener une moldue surtout que des mangemorts sont de retour.

-Parce que je ne laisserai pas, je lui en ai fait la promesse ! »

Arriva l'heure du départ où tout les trois étaient prêts à partir, ils partirent en train car Cassie étant moldue le transplanage était déconseiller. Cassie fut émerveillai par ce grand train rouge et noir, Hermione fut attendrie, et elle repensa à la première fois ou elle avait vu ce fameux train. Cette excitation qui lui torturerai le ventre avec beaucoup d'appréhension de ce nouveau monde.

Tout les trois rentrèrent dans le train en direction de Poudlard.

**_Et voilà j'espere que sa vous as plut J je ne pourrais pas poster avant un moment pas avant septembre je pense voir mi septembre mais je ferai de mon mieux pour essayer en tout cas!_**

**_Bisous bisous Santana05_**


End file.
